Sadida/Strength/Intelligence
So you like the Sadida class but don't want to conform to that standard pure strength build? Well have I got a build for you! This build has been modified from Sadida/Strength/Intelligence/1 build to compensate for the changes in v. 1.17 and also make a more group friendly build. Warnings *This build is not the easiest to master, but becomes very fun and effective when you get the hang of it. *This build will be expensive if you want it to work well, but it is also good for farming resources so it evens out in the end. *There are many ways to approach this build; I am only here to describe my approach. However, if you do want to discuss possiblities you may PM me in-game (NeedTan). Characteristic Points * Level 1-11 raise strength to 50 * Level 11-31 raise intelligence to 100 * Level 31-91 raise strength to 200 * Level 91-131 raise intelligence to 200 * Level 131-151 raise strength to 250 * Level 151+ raise what you think will benefit your character more Strength/Intelligence/Wisdom/Vitality It is highly suggested that you scroll chance and agility to at least 50. Also if this is not you first character it is advised to scroll as much as you can early to reduce the number of characteristic points used on main stats. Spell Point Distribution These spells are outdated past level 100. I will try to find time to arange them properly for you they are not in the order I would suggest anymore. * Level 7: Bramble - 4 * Level 17: Sylvan Power - 4 * Level 26: Earthquake - 5 * Level 36: Manifold Bramble - 5 * Lever 41: Sylvan Power - 5 * Level 51: Poison Wind - 5 * Level 55: The Inflatable - 3 * Level 70: Wild Grass - 5 * Level 80: Bush Fire - 5 * Level 85: Staff Skill - 3 * Level 90: Insolent Bramble - 4 * Level 100: Staff Skill - 6 * Level 101: Earthquake - 6 * Level 104: Bramble - 6 * Level 110: The Inflatable - 5 * Level 125: Dagger Skill - 6 * Level 135: The Sacrificial Doll - 5 * Level 138: Soothing Bramble - 3 * Level 144: Release - 4 * Level 151: Soothing Bramble - 5 * Level 156: The Sacrificial Doll - 6 * Level 171: Aggressive Brambles - 6 * Level 186: Tree - 6 (great with Dolly Sacrifice) Obtaining Leek Pie is also very important as it will be your only option for 2 AP and will deal good damage with this build. Leveling this to 5 is now suggested as it has much lower range than it used to. Killing Plain Crackler for Diamond Stone drops once you reach higher levels so you can polish them and trade for Spell Point Scrolls. This will help you get spells maxed earlier and allow for more options when you get higher lvls. You may want to pass on Dagger Skill and level Axe Skill so that you will be able to use it with Cheeken Axe. Notes * The Sacrificial Doll Is a skill that deals very nice damage. Since you cant move or attack, buff, defend when using Sylvian power. I'd advice to lvl-up the sacrificial doll to lvl4. That way it does high damage, can resist low attacks, and you can use it together with bramble, if you have a full gobball set wich gives you +1 AP. * Bush Fire is a nice spell for this build however it can have a short life. When you recieve it at 80 both it and Bramble cost 4 AP. However when you get Bramble to level six it only costs 3 AP making Bush Fire less of an option. * You probably will have noticed that it is not advsied to raise The Ultra-Powerful. Due to it being changed with 1.17 (Taking the -Range ability from The Swindling) it has less use. But it is said it can still be helpful in one on one PvP. * Paralysing Poison is no longer an option. It used to prevent monster from attacking (multiple poisons were required for many monsters), but Ankama changed this and made the spell once again pointless. * Once you get to level 120+ you will find that you only use Sylvan Power on rare occasions, so you might want to unlearn it to free up some spell points. However if you still wish to be able to train at Ouginaks or Rats then keep it at level five. * You may prefer building Earthquake and Sylvan Power first, between levels 1-21, as mobs pay better and it is much quicker way to level, you should then boost intelligence to 100 before boosting strength. Equipment This is where all your money will be spent from here untill eternity. Remember that this build focuses on dual elements and the best way to boost multiple elements before the high level equipment that does so is +Damage. On top of that +Damage is what makes Earthquake and Poison Wind useful. * Level 1: Full Young Adventurer Set * Level 17: Full Robber Set, Fortifying Ring, Gobboots, Flud, Sin Cape * Note: If you can get a Gobball Headgear with more than 20 Intelligence it would be better than the Flud hat so if you have that option use it. * Level 26: Replace cape with Tofu Cloak * Level 29: Replace Fortifying Ring with Ecalisor * Level 36: Replace hat with Prespwig * Level 40: Replace ecalisor with Ringtree * Level 40: Replace hat with Kanniball Mask * Level 43: Replace cape with Carpet Cape, Replace Gangster Ring with Golden Scarabugly Ring * Level 44: Replace amulet with Claw's Jigsaw Amulet * Level 50: Replace weapon with Ni'Ninnin Wand, replace boots with Royal Gobboots, Replace belt with Kokokette Belt * Level 58: Replace both rings with Nonsenz Ring, Replace belt with Trembling Dodu Belt, Replace cape with Vegicape * Level 62: Replace amulet with Aerdala Amulet, Replace boots with Wabbit Flip-Flops (unless you have some of those sexy pair of Royals) * Level 67: Replace weapon with God Rod * Level 73: Replace hat with Korko Kousto * Level 76: Replace boots with Sandals Adin(unless you have a sexy pair of Royal Gobboots) * Level 80: Replace amulet with Farle's Ears, Replace rings with Royal Morello Cherry Blop Ring and Royal Pippin Blop Ring * Level 87: Replace rings with Farle's Wedding Ring * Level 88: Replace cape with Grazor * Level 90: Replace belt with Powerful Dazzling Belt * Level 100: get Tyse Pick for maximum damage * Level 106: get Red Root Chileepaperz for life stealing close combat * Level 109: Replace a ring with Dragon Pig Ring * Level 110: Replace boots with Ancestral Shin Guards, Replace amulet with Ancestral Torc * Level 113: get Citrus Daggers for party friendly close combat * Level 114: replace cape with Ancestral Treecape * Level 120: replace hat with Dora Bora, Replace ice pick with Cinati Root * Level 128: Replace Dragon Pig Ring with Dreggon Ring also get Dreggon Daggers if you would like a 10 AP set * Level 136: Replace boots with Soft Oak Flip-Flops * Level 138: Replace amulet with Soft Oak Talisman * Level 139: Replace Farle's ring with Soft Oak Ring * Level 141: Replace cape with Powerful Dazzling Cloak and belt with Autumnal Soft Oak G-String * Level 158: Get Thierry Voodoo Mask for damage set * Level 179: Replace Dreggon Ring with Pot-Bellied Bracelet * Notes: - At Level 68 can also use The Sharp Claw as an alternative to having a turkey for the init to train at rats (Shika: The-Roots) - At Level 70 you can get a Royal Gobball's Sword, since your a dmg sadi you can do up to 4x40 dmg per use and with 4 AP to use you can do it 2x if you have 8 AP. Thats 300+ dmg. But be careful with you're low hp being in CC. - At level 38 wearing both the Prespwig and Prespic Cloak is an option but the damage from earthquake will be reflected past Sylvan power. (THIS NO LONGER HAPPENS, since one update the damage is NOT being reflected through Sylvan, although you are still vulnerable to paralysing poisons and knockbacks) - At lvl 48 when you get Poison wind wearing full Treechnid Set is an option. You will do less damage per turn but will have more HP. There is also ways to get more damage in those levels but I tried to show a fair balance between damage and HP. - Another possible set for 48+ includes a Xelor Amulet and a Treechelmet - Also, at lvl 50, if you are rich enough, you could buy Turko Set (max dmg) paired with a Xelor Amulet (max dmg) for 8 AP. Then with Nonsenz Ring, Trembling Dodu Belt, and Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers at lvl 58 (all items max dmg of course) you'll be doing about 2 damage less than with the suggested damage set. But in return you'll get Wisdom, Vitality, and a strength boost for your poison wind. This should last you till either lvl 73 or 80 and give you time to buy all the upper level gear you'll need that actually gives the Vitality and Wisdom you've been waiting for. (Note from Ershath: since version 1.28 turko set doesn't give +1 AP +1 MP anymore but +2 MP, so you won't get your 8 AP +damage set this way). (Since 1.28 you can use the tried and true Bow in Treechnid Root for it's +1AP for a 5mp 8ap set) - Through all the levels there are many options for equipment changes from what I have shown. Don't be afraid to try them if you see something you think will work well go for it. You may end up finding something better than the equipment I listed. - A good possibility might be to use Tofu Set parts to supplement your set around lvl 22, you get a decent +dmg bonus and good wisdom from the hat and ring. The wand is a hunting tool too, and this build is ideal for hunters. If you use bramble as your primary attack, just stick with a gobball set for the extra +strength - At level 90 you should try Royal Rainbow Amublop for more +dmg Pets Some good Pets to try are: * Minimino - Good all around damage booster * Ghast - Boost HP at lower levels and for PvP * Little White Bow Meow - Init often wins the fight in PvP * Pink Dragoone - Leveling and better AP/MP resist * Bworky - For profession more than anything * Baby Crowdzilla or if you can afford one, a Nomoon - to help you drop those all important items * Atooin - For Maximum +Dmg, the best thing you can have at level 1 if you have a wealthy benefactor * Fire Bwak/Intelligence Bow Meow - For early levels when dependant on Int, Or to make the Int requirement for Ni'Ninnin Wand at level 50 All these pets can be used at any time during your leveling however some of them are more effective at some times than others. It is really up to you to decide what will help you the most and what you can afford. Solo Leveling These are all suggestions on what to level on solo. Leveling in a group is typically better XP as well as more fun. Solo leveling before poison wind might as well look stupid since you won't dish enough damage to kill the enemies and will cost on your HP sometimes, but just keep up leveling, once you get Sylvan Power it will get a lot easier. * Level 1-15: Incarnam or Brown Snapper, test what works best for you there. It will also help you get a general feel for the class. Do all the quests you can for easy xp. Make sure to collect the full Boon Set as it is a nice boost to stats while you work on collecting the Young Adventurer Set, and the hat is +Damage. * Level 15-22: Brown Snapper or One-armed Bandits - start far and use bramble, hit and run * Level 22-27: Mobs of three Brown Snapper, White Snapper, Blue Snapper, and Starfish Trooper, NO Green Snapper - same tactic as with Brown Snapper * Level 27-36: Gobball or Prespic or Piglet - cast Earthquake then sylvan power to avoid damage, or take the damage and hit with bramble as well * Level 36-48: Gobball or Prespic - Same as before but now you can use Manifold bramble to weaken enemy first. (You might as well try Vampyre Master in Amakna (The Cemetery) Crypts, those give good XP, the maps they spawn is easy to position manifold and they drop Vampyre Blood which can be sold for 2k~4k, avoid melee! (Fabulous-Tree Lv 45)) * Level 48-67: Boar/Prespic or Dark Miner/Dark Baker/Dark Smiths - Same tactic but add in Poison Wind before Sylvan for more damage. Be careful on the darks they do high damage in close combat * Level 67-80: Darks, Ouginak, Fungi Master, Bwork or Chafer - Continue on with the tactic you find most effetive each opponent here tends to require a little tweaking of tactic to make it most efficient * Level 80-90: Same as before but add Dopples and Pandala monsters. - continue with your winning tactic... I know always the same thing, but its about to change. * Level 90-120: Ouginak, Dopples, Pandala Monsters - cast Earthquake and Poison wind then use Insolent bramble to unbewitch yourself and fire away with bramble or close combat. Or Simply go straight at the mob with manifold and regular brambles. * Level 120-150: Elite Chafer mobs, Kaniger mobs, or Minotoror Island mobs - Earthquake/Poison wind or just run in Brambling *Notes: - I did not go into detail on fighting tactic because it is up to each player to determine how exactly they want to play this build, so feel it out and find your style. - I have not tried a few of these monsters since 1.17 but I am fairly sure you will still be able to handle all I have mentioned. - Through the mid levels your wisdom will be quite low so it will take a while to level but stick to it and it will get easier I currently have more wisdom than most of my friends near my level 138 at the time I am writing this. Group Leveling Keep in mind that what you fight and the level of the mobs will always be determined by the size of your group. So these are very flexible suggestions and should be followed with common sense. Many of these suggestions are here for fair xp but also the chance for good drops. * Lv. 1-15: Gobballs, Crabs, Field Monsters and most Incarnam monsters. * Lv. 16-25: Gobballs and Boars. * Lv. 26-35: Boars, Prespics and Gobballs. * Lv. 36-50: Prespics, Treechnids, Bworks, Jellies, Scaraleafs, Fungi Masters and Wabbits. * Lv. 51-65: Treechnids, Bworks, Scaraleafs, Blops, Plain Cracklers, Wabbits and Moon Island monsters. * Lv. 66-80: Blops, Pandala monsters, Ouginaks, Dopples, Kanigers, Koalaks, Plain Cracklers, Minotoror Island monsters, Moon Island monsters and Rats (Great for helping low level friends). * Lv. 81-100: Pandala monsters, Ouginaks, Dopples, Kanigers, Koalaks, Dreggons and Minotoror Island monsters. Notes * It is always crucial to calculate how much more Intelligence/Strength you need. Always remeber that for: level five EQ and PW the base damage is five, so for every 20 Intelligence/Strength/% Damage placed in you get one more damage. Level six EQ has a base of seven, so every 15 Intelligence/% Damage will increase your damage by one. * You will steadily increase in damage per turn untill level 45, where you will stay pretty much the same till level 67, where it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way towards level 80. Then it will level off until 90 where you will be a killing machine! So don't be discouraged! * This build is a modified version of Sadida/Strength/Intelligence/1. Designed to take into account the changes with 1.17.